


Beast to Your Beauty

by tardisheart134



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisheart134/pseuds/tardisheart134
Summary: In celebration of the live action remake of Beauty and the Beast ~Castiel has been eyeing Dean and all his ruggedly handsome good looks for some time, but he buries his feelings.  If Dean knew what he was thinking he would laugh at him surely.  Cas can’t help but hope there is a softer side to Dean beneath the surface.  Meanwhile, self-loathing and sometimes abrasive Dean, watches as Castiel - real life angel - selflessly helps others and spreads love and acceptance wherever he goes.  There is beauty that radiates from deep within him and calms Dean’s restless heart.  Would fate help them lose themselves long enough to find each other?





	

They were working on a skeleton crew as it was because of the weather advisories but someone had to be there.  Castiel lived within walking distance of the office so he didn’t mind to stay a bit longer.  He went around checking on others and helping them meet their deadlines so they could get home safe.   

It had started snowing around 3 PM and then it got dark shortly after that as the snow clouds moved in to cover the sun.  Cas watched the last of them bundle up and slide through the parking lot to their cars. It was almost 7 PM when Castiel finished up the rest of the pressing assignments.  A dull headache plagued him from staring at the computer screen for so long.  He hit the lights, getting ready to head home himself, when Dean Winchester stepped off the elevator.

“Dean, what are you still doing here?  You live the furthest away, you should have been the first to leave.”  Dean could tell that Cas was genuinely worried because his eyes flared blue and his brow scrunched with worry.  

“No, it’s okay.” Dean said.  “I knew it was too late, I’m just gonna crash on the couch in the break room.  Dean couldn’t help but be flattered by Castiel’s concern.  “I just came down - I think I left a cup of noodles in my desk.”  

Cas wrinkled his nose and cocked his head to the side.  Dean wondered what had him so deep in thought.  He was beautiful when he was concentrating.  

“What about you? - I didn’t know you were still down here working - last to leave?”  Dean gestured at Cas.

“Well, I don’t live too far - just at the bottom of the hill there’s a path that leads through to my apartment.  I was just about to walk home.”

“Oh.”  Dean nodded.  They were both quiet for a moment but neither were in a hurry to leave each other’s presence.  

“Look…” Cas looked down, scratching the back of his neck.  “Why don’t you come home with me?”  Castiel looked up at Dean and then away again.  He’d had a crush on Dean for a while - but this had nothing to do with that.  It wouldn’t be right to leave Dean helpless here without a decent meal or a shower, not when his home was so close.  “My home is not much to see - it’s fairly small but I’ve got a shower and a fireplace and homemade chicken curry soup in the fridge…”  Castiel was trying to convince him but Dean hadn’t objected.  

“Okay.”  Dean said.

“Yeah?”  Castiel’s eyes went wide with disbelief, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Yeah...just let me grab my coat.”  Dean disappeared into the office.

Castiel felt giddy like he’d asked Dean on a date and Dean accepted.  He tried to remind himself that was in fact - not - what happened.  Dean was stranded and simply taking the help that Cas offered, nothing else. _(The thought didn’t help to quiet the butterflies in Cas’ stomach though.)_

* * *

 

Dean appeared with his jacket.  They were quiet as they made their way down the hill.  Snow flurried around them and was packed solidly beneath their feet. The moon was full and it reflected off the ground making the whole landscape glow.  

Castiel hit a patch of ice.  He landed on his back and slid about three feet down the hill.  He hit the ground hard, punching the air out of his lungs, but he laughed through it.  

“Cas!”  Dean crouched over him - his face all concern until he saw Castiel’s broad grin.  “You okay?”  Dean helped him to his feet and dusted the snow off his back, the white powder forming a cloud around them.  Cas hadn’t even tried to take a step yet, when he slid again.  Luckily Dean caught him, holding him steady. “Here - hold onto me -”  Dean offered his arm to Cas and they walked the short distance arm in arm.  Cas’ heart beat loudly in his ears, he told himself it was from the fall and not because his fingers were tangled with Dean’s.  

* * *

 

The apartment was warmer than outside, but only by a little.  Castiel clicked on a few lights and then turned up the heat.  

“The heat’s not so great - I usually build a fire.”  Cas shrugged apologetically.

“I’ll do it.  Where is the fireplace?”  Dean looked around the small room with brick walls painted a cream color.

“In the bedroom.”  Castiel pointed towards the hallway.  Dean moved to the small pile of wood by the back door.  “You don’t have to - I can build it…” Castiel moved to take the wood out of Dean’s hands.  

“No really - it’s good - least I can do…”  Dean grinned lopsided at Cas which made him feel both like he was flying and falling simultaneously.

The apartment was cozy, small.  No dining room.  The living room was wall to wall book shelves and a small flat screen tv mounted on the wall opposite the kitchen.   Only one recliner across from the tv with a table next to it a stack of books on the other side.  

No couch.  

Castiel started heating the soup on the stove.  Dean went to the bedroom. More books.  He found the bin of kindling and went to working on the fire.  No couch only one bed.  Dean’s heart fluttered.  He was muttering to himself trying to gain control of his runaway thoughts.  Castiel only invited him here because of the weather, not for any other reasons that Dean fancied. It was out of the kindness of his heart.  Still he thought - it was kind of _hot_ \- trapped in the snow with a cute guy making him soup.  When he walked back into the kitchen, Cas handed him a beer.  “Soup will be ready in a few minutes.  I just cleaned the sheets earlier this week.  You can take the bed...I can sleep in the recliner.”  

“Dude! There is no way I’m taking your bed - after all you’ve done.”

“What have I done?”

“You let me come home with you - you’re feeding me dinner - I’m drinking your beer - You rescued me...I’ll sleep in the recliner.”

“I’m not gonna sleep in the bed - while you - my guest sleeps sitting up in a chair.”  

Castiel stirred the soup before taking a swig of his beer.  

Dean rubbed his face - exasperated.  He decided to change the subject.  “So - do you like to read?” Dean asked sarcastically - clearly knowing the answer by the sheer amount of books in the room.  

“I do...I just finished this series…”  Castiel lit up and Dean couldn’t help but smile back at him, he was so cute when he was talking about something that he liked.  

“...How did you know I liked to read?”  Castiel looked up at Dean for the first time putting the lid back on the pot of soup.

“It’s a little obvious…”  Dean gestured around the room.  

“You’re making fun of me, aren’t you?”  Cas’ face turned somber and he looked down.

“No - no - really I’m not - I just think you’re cute when you talk about books.”  Dean smiled at him.  Castiel cleared his throat.  He wasn’t expecting that.  “Tell me more…” Dean said grinning up at him.  

* * *

 

Castiel ladled out his soup and buttered two slices of bread.  Dean was sitting cross legged in front of Castiel’s recliner.  

“You don’t have to sit on the floor - I can.”  

“I’m good here.”  Dean said taking the plate from Castiel.  “This smells delicious.”  Dean warmed his hands against the warmth of the bowl.  Castiel sat down next to Dean on the ground, both of their backs  leaned against the recliner.  Castiel flipped through the stations on the tv.  He was going so quickly Dean wondered how he could even tell what was on.  Dean stopped him when he passed up _Beauty and the Beast_ on the _Disney_ channel.  “What?” Castiel questioned.  “You want to watch _Beauty and the Beast_?”  Castiel’s words dripped with skepticism.

“Yeah. Don’t you?”  Dean asked indignantly, like it was the coolest thing in the world for grown men to like fairy tales.  

“I like the movie...I just didn’t think that someone like you would…”

“Someone like me….?  What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know...you’re like one of the cool kids, like a jock...I didn’t expect you to geek out over a fairy tale.  That and you’re a guy.”  

“What do you mean by that Cas? You’re a guy too and you like the movie?”

“Yeah but you’re like a guy’s guy, you like football and manly stuff, that’s just not me…”

“Well you can like more than one thing...you don’t have put so many labels on people Cas.”  

“No Dean - I didn’t mean it like that - jeez…”

“Yeah...sure whatever…”  They were quiet.  For all the books Castiel read, he was completely inarticulate when it came to his own story.  He wanted to open his mouth to explain how cool it was that Dean was into fairy tales and football. He wanted to explain that he didn’t mean to assume that Dean was a certain way just because of stereotypes.  He wouldn’t want someone to judge him that way.  He worked out the phrasing in his head several different ways but it all ended with him confessing his undying love to Dean and he’d already put Dean off.  No need to embarrass himself further.  Instead, Castiel slid closer to Dean, letting their shoulders rest against each other.  He could feel Dean relax against him and the tension gave way as they lost themselves in the story

* * *

 

Castiel opened the drawer to retrieve a long sleeved t-shirt and sweatpants that he handed to Dean.  “Seriously, I’ll be fine in the recliner.  I can sleep comfortably anywhere.”

“Dean - I’m not letting you sleep in a chair.  You’ll sleep in my bed and that’s final!”  Cas raised his voice- surprising himself with his own ferocity.  

“Fine.”  Dean said - eyes radiating mischief.  “On one condition…”

“What’s that?”  Castiel eyed him cautiously.

“You sleep in your bed with me.” Dean watched Cas as he tried to mask the mild panic welling up in him.  It was a loaded question and Castiel could tell that Dean meant it any way that Cas might take it.  

“Come on...we’re both adults.”  Dean tugged on Castiel’s elbow - making him lose all train of thought.  “We can be mature about this - share the bed - like two grown men.”  

Castiel looked away fearful his eyes would betray him.  “Well, it is a big bed.” Cas said not trusting himself to look back at Dean.  

“It is.”  Dean nodded his head in agreement.

“And I have memory foam..”  Castiel took a step back.  “I guess it would be really silly not to.”  

“Ah - memory foam - it’s settled then…”  Dean said smiling.  He was flirting with Cas and Cas was taking it well - he needed to calm down.  

* * *

 

Dean pulled the t-shirt over his head and reveled for a moment at how the shirt smelled like Cas - like firewood and spice and the crisp winter air.  Everything seemed to smell deliciously of Cas.    Dean folded his clothes neatly and placed them in the chair. _(If he’d been been at home they would have been strewn everywhere an article of clothing in every room.)_  He walked into the kitchen to find Cas standing in similar clothes over the stove.  Cas handed Dean a mug of hot chocolate with a peppermint stick poking out the top.  He followed him back to the bedroom and they both sat on the floor in front of the fire.  They talked and laughed until the mugs were drained and the fire started to die down. Dean stoked it adding another log.  “Read something to me, Cas.”

“Like what?” Cas scoffed.

“I don’t know - pick something - read me your favorite -.”   

Castiel retrieved a well worn copy of _King Arthur_ from his bedside table.  Dean settled in beside him shoulder to shoulder.  Cas was momentarily distracted as Dean licked the length of the peppermint stick.  He read until a contagious yawn escaped Dean’s lips followed by one from Cas.  “Come on, we should get some sleep.” Castiel helped Dean to his feet.  Dean stumbled against him.  

“Which side of the bed do you sleep on?”  Dean asked.

“Doesn’t matter to me - you pick.”  Dean crawled into bed landing pretty much in the middle without picking a side.  He figured Cas would chase him out of whatever side he actually wanted to sleep on. The bed dipped with the weight of Cas as he laid beside Dean.  He was careful to keep space between them even though they’d been leaning against each other most of the night.  It took Dean forever to fall asleep as they both tried not to disturb each other.  

* * *

 

“Dean - are you awake?”  Cas nudged him under the blankets.  Dean blinked an eye open.  “The power’s gone out - I put another log on the fire - but I’m freezing.”  

“Me too -”  Dean reached for Castiel’s arms opening them and crawling inside.  “You don’t mind do you?”

“No.”  Castiel could barely make his mouth work.  Dean nuzzled into his chest under the ruse of keeping warm.  Castiel stroked Dean’s back.

“Thank you for inviting me over. I would have frozen to death in the office with the power out.”

“Oh sure. I’m glad you came - I’ve had my eye on you for a while.”  In Castiel’s sleepy state his  guard was down and he was saying out loud the things he’d spent months repressing.  “You had your eye on me?” Dean questioned.  He pulled out of Castiel’s arms just enough to look at him.  Tufts of his hair were sticking up and his face glowed in orange and red hues from the fireplace. Dean couldn’t help but think how beautiful he was like this.  “Yeah - you caught my eye.”  Cas tried to hide his grin but failed.  “I thought you were interesting...and ruggedly good looking…”

“Really… is that so?”  Castiel could hear the laughter in Dean’s voice.  He nudged a knee at him playfully.  He left his knee resting between Dean’ thighs like it always belonged there.  A few moments passed - and then Cas could feel Dean’s length growing hard against his knee.  Dean’s face went flush as he tried to twist out of Castiel’s arms.

“Cas - I’m sorry - I - uh…”

Castiel tightened his grip around Dean’s waist drawing him closer and cupping his face.  Dean thought - _hoped_ \- that Cas was going to kiss him.  “Dean - can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, sure…”  Dean rasped.

“Is this - is this happening because you like me too - or is this just because of our proximity?”  Castiel smoothed his hand down Dean’s side.  Dean relaxed at Castiel’s touch, letting himself melt against him.  “I like you - Cas - a lot.”  

“Really?”  Cas seemed to genuinely question it.

“Yeah...I’ve had my eye on you for a while too...surely you’ve noticed.”  

“Well, I hoped - but I’m realistic.”  Cas went back to stroking Dean’s back lazily.  “I can be the beast to your beauty…”  Cas said grinning against Dean’s throat.  Dean smiled back pulling Castiel closer still.  

“Wait - I think - you’ve got that backwards…I’m the beast to your beauty.” Castiel gave a confused look.  “No you’re the good looking one - I’m definitely the gnarly looking, awkward, bookish loner…” Castiel said it all like that was final.  Dean couldn’t wait for Cas to kiss him any longer. He pressed a gentle, almost unsure, kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth.  “You’re the beautiful one.  You worked selflessly today getting everyone out the door safe - while I sat upstairs feeling sorry for myself.  You’re thoughtful and kind and your blue eyes are so beautiful they leave me breathless…I’m abrasive and headstrong and bulldoze over anyone who stands in my way…”  

“No - “ Cas said.  “That’s not true...you’re beautiful…and strong and you fight for what you believe in...I’m just a doormat...you’re the beautiful one”  

“No you are…” Dean said rocking into him as it became clear that no one was going to win this fight.  They were snowed in for two days without power but luckily they had plenty of firewood and each other to keep warm with. 


End file.
